The present invention relates to reducing energy consumption and making authors of electronic communications more efficient and to reduce leakage of confidential information.
Computer users routinely use messaging and collaboration systems as a method to share information and documentation with others. The problem with email systems is that a lot of the time the information contained in one email message is excessive to that which is sufficient and uses up valuable bandwidth and disc space.
Take for example, a sender-user sending a 5 mb PDF document by email to another user (i.e., the receiver-user). In this document there are only 3 pages of “importance” that will be read by the receiver-user, which means roughly 90% of the bandwidth and diskspace used to transport and process this email is wasted. This has a measurable impact on mail servers (running longer, processing many attachments) and the full documents may contain sensitive information that was inadvertently sent.
Thus, there exists a need for improved electronic communication systems and methods to share information and documentation with others.